User talk:Annewbiz
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Olympic coven page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt (Talk) 17:08, October 16, 2012 False information Please, refrain from inserting useless information into pages such as the "companionship" element of infoboxes. Way too many of your edits have been reverted for this reason. Thanks, MinorStoop 00:38, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Alpha voice About this article, its content is already present in varying degrees of completedness among the Alpha, Beta, Shape-shifter and various single 'shifters. Should you have want to start new pages about specialized topics, plese check if they're not already present in the more likely pages, and consider if new pages are warranted. If in doubt, ask. Thanks. MinorStoop 14:42, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Also, please pay more attention to your spelling and grammar. I already did a workover on the wiki's language, I'd rather not do it again unless absolutely required. MinorStoop 14:52, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::See above - please refrain from creating redundant pages. MinorStoop 15:02, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism . If this behavior continues, you will be blocked from editing the Twilight Saga Wiki.}}MinorStoop 13:41, November 30, 2012 (UTC) The Alpha voice issue has already been explained to you, please consider this is a final warning. MinorStoop 13:41, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Renaming pages Please refrain from renaming pages without checking policy. The movie pages are called "Twilight (movie)", "Eclipse (movie)", etc., without the diction "The Twilight Saga:" in the title. MinorStoop 11:56, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Unsupported information Please refrain from inserting information, such as the "Omega" title, that comes mostly out of your imagination. In six messages on your talk page, I've issued you seven warnings - it's getting tiresome to keep repeating myself. MinorStoop 23:46, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism . If this behavior continues, you will be blocked from editing the Twilight Saga Wiki.}} Remember Merlin wiki. MinorStoop 21:23, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Capitalization and linking Please, be sure to use correct capitalization when it's needed. Be also aware that links are done via double square brackets without need of the whole url. MinorStoop 17:52, December 5, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Also, as with Merlin wiki, your obstinate silence is not helping you. Redirects That was a valid redirect you've been emptying of content. MinorStoop 18:42, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Are you listening to my warnings? Or are you just doing it your goddam way? MinorStoop 12:22, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Blocked MinorStoop's excessive warnings have caused you to be blocked for two weeks. See you then. TeamTaycob 23:13, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Linking Repeat: use double square brackets for links instead of the whole urls. MinorStoop 22:34, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Formatting Your block has apparently not taught you anything - please, do not start formatting pages without checking if it's warranted. MinorStoop 09:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC)